half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Sector C Test Labs
Sector C Test LabsHalf-LifeBlack Mesa Transit System map is one of the seven main sectors of the Black Mesa Research Facility. This Sector is notable primarily for housing the Anomalous Materials Laboratories, Gordon Freeman's workplace. Anomalous Materials also contains the Anti-Mass Spectrometer, the initial source of the Black Mesa Incident and what can be called the true starting point of the ''Half-Life'' series. The Anti-Mass Spectrometer runs across the three main levels of Sector C, from deep underground to the surface. Overview Apart from separate sections located along the Sector C Line, the main area of Sector C spreads on three main levels, each giving access to a part of the Anti-Mass Spectrometer. Highest Sector C section Partially on the surface, this unnamed area is located above the Development section of the Anomalous Materials Lab, and contains the room located above the Anti-Mass Spectrometer, containing its dampening fields, as well as numerous labs and offices and the dampening locks used to control the dampening fields. The area is accessed from a lobby with a glass roof where the sky, a ramp culminating to the top and Apaches passing by can be seen, and is apparently connected to the rest of Sector C by an elevator. The lobby contains a security guard welcome desk, as well as an American flag and the same world map seen in Test Labs and Control Facilities. The area has a view to the Black Mesa Transit System, but it cannot be accessed from there. Storage Area 3 can be seen from the other side of the track. There Colette Green and Gina Cross come with Richard Keller to reset the dampening fields during the Decay chapter Resonance.Half-Life: Decay Gallery File:Decay fighting Vortigaunts.jpg|Gina and Colette fighting against a Vortigaunt in split-screen mode. File:Dy dampen0001.jpg|Dr. Keller above the Anti-Mass Spectrometer at the beginning of the chapter Resonance. File:Dy dampen0003.jpg|Ditto. File:Dy dampen0009.jpg|Above the Anti-Mass Spectrometer. File:Dy dampen0004.jpg|A Headcrab jumping in vain while being trapped inside the cabinet. File:Dy dampen0005.jpg|HEV Suit charger. File:Dy dampen0006.jpg|Dead security guard in the lobby of that level. File:Dy dampen0007.jpg|The lobby seen from the other side, with the same world map as in the lobby of the Test Labs and Control Facilities. File:Dy dampen0008.jpg|Flying Apaches seen through the lobby's glass roof. File:Dy dampen0010.jpg|Alien Grunt firing its Hivehand. File:Dy dampen0012.jpg|One of the several rooms of the area. File:Dy dampen0014.jpg|SPAS-12s and Colt Pythons with ammo in a security room. File:Dy dampen0015.jpg|Retinal scanner near a locked door. File:Dy dampen0016.jpg|The dampening conduits of the secondary dampening locks. File:Dy dampen0018.jpg|One of the two secondary dampening locks. File:Dy dampen0019.jpg|One of the two secondary dampening locks after being reset. File:Dy dampen0020.jpg|The primary dampening lock overlooking a Transit System line. File:Dy dampen0023.jpg|Alien Controllers attacking near the primary dampening lock overlooking a Transit System line. File:Dy dampen0024.jpg|Ditto. File:Dy dampen0026.jpg|Ditto, in the nearby control room. Test Labs and Control Facilities The first level features a lobby connected to Sector C Line of the Black Mesa Transit System, with hung on the wall a world map and the words "Black Mesa Research Facility" above, a security guard welcome desk, a map of the Sector, and a computer terminal sometimes used by scientists to receive data. On the day of the Black Mesa Incident, Gordon Freeman enters Sector C from there, in the Half-Life chapter Anomalous Materials. There he learns that a system crash has occurred earlier at around 08:30.Half-Life As seen in the Security Shift Schedule given to Barney Calhoun, himself and another security guard started their Blue (from 09:00 to 22:00) and Indigo (from 21:00 to 10:00) Shift there on May 15, 200-.Half-Life: Blue Shift instruction manual File:Hl early BJ 27.jpg|Entrance, first version. File:Early entrance.jpg|Early entrance; it can be seen in the penultimate map ("c0a0d") of the chapter Black Mesa Inbound by noclipping through the entrance door. File:Entrance retail.jpg|Final version. Anomalous Materials Lab - Research The first level also features several small labs. There the G-Man is seen discussing with a scientist in one of them. Furthermore, the light in one of the labs can be turned off; it will always be turned on again by one of the scientists present there.Half-Life Personnel Facilities On the same level can also be found lockers (including Freeman's), HEV Suit consoles, restrooms, a cafeteria where a meal can be destroyed in a microwave oven, and a guarded access to Sector B.Half-Life Anomalous Materials Lab - Development That section, located on the lower level and accessed from the first level through an elevator, features a covered laser running along a corridor, and other features such as the Anti-Mass Spectrometer.Half-Life Ionization Chambers In this room can be found two Ionization Chambers. After the Resonance Cascade, one of them is broken and a Headcrab teleports.Half-Life Control Room The upper Anti-Mass Spectrometer Control Room controls the actions made inside Test Lab C-33/a and has a direct view into it.Half-Life Plasma Cells In this room can be found three devices containing Plasma Cells, one of them glowing red. After the Resonance Cascade, the red and the middle one are broken, and Headcrabs teleport in the middle and third ones.Half-Life Test Lab Access The Test Lab Access consists of a smaller elevator giving access to a third lower level, where Test Lab C-33/a is located.Half-Life Test Lab C-33/a Test Lab C-33/a houses the Anti-Mass Spectrometer and is reached from the Test Lab Access elevator after several corridors. Sealed with a blast door, two retinal scanners must be operated to open it.Half-Life File:Test lab sign.png|Test Lab C-33/a sign. File:Test lab sign early.png|Unused Test Lab C-33/a sign. Gallery Pre-release File:0081-sci mirror.JPG File:0081-sci mirror2.JPG File:Sci-beta-lockers.png File:Beta Plasma Cells.jpg File:Einstein old model.jpg|Control room. File:Scis in control room early.jpg|Ditto. File:Hl early BJ 31.jpg|Ditto. File:Zombie in control room.jpg|Ditto. File:Teleport out sillhouette.jpg File:Early Barney sector C Test Labs Half Life.jpg File:0003-sci lab early.JPG File:early-c1a1f.jpg File:Hl red decal.jpg File:Zombie gimme dat gun.jpg File:0010-barney head crush.JPG File:Elevator light effect.png File:Early laboratory.jpg|Early lab. File:Scared sci in early lab.jpg|Ditto. File:Early lab from player's POV.jpg|Ditto. File:Early sci laboratory.jpg|Ditto. File:Early-test chamber.jpg File:c1a10000.jpg File:c1a10024.jpg File:c1a10033.jpg File:c1a10035.jpg File:Hl10091.jpg File:c1a10040.jpg File:Hl10092.jpg File:Old MP5 shooting glass.jpg File:Two scientists and computer.jpg Retail File:Sector C plan.png File:Black Mesa lobby.jpg|The front desk of the Anomalous Materials Laboratories. File:AnomalousMaterialsResearchTeam.jpg|A large computer room in the Anomalous Materials Laboratories. File:0081-sci mirror-retail.jpg File:Freeman locker contents.jpg|The contents of Gordon Freeman's locker in the Anomalous Materials Laboratories. File:Freeman locker 2.jpg|Ditto, after the Resonance Cascade. File:Guthrie locker.jpg|Guthrie's locker, opened after the Resonance Cascade. File:HEV Suit room.jpg|The HEV Suit storage area. Freeman's suit is the only one that has not been taken. File:C1a0002.jpg|The G-Man arguing with a scientist in an inaccessible room. File:Casserole my god.jpg|Dr. Magnusson's ruined casserole. File:Barney sector c.jpg File:Elevator light effect-retail.png File:Ionization Chambers.jpg|The Ionization Chambers. File:Ionization Chambers Unforeseen Consequences.jpg|Ditto, after the Resonance Cascade. File:Plasma Cells.jpg|The Plasma Cells. File:Plasma Cells Unforeseen Consequences.jpg|Ditto, after the Resonance Cascade. File:Retail-Barney head crush.jpg File:Test chamber.jpg|Test Lab C-33/a. File:Cascade1.jpg|Vortigaunt being teleported in Test Lab C-33/a during the Resonance Cascade. File:Cascade2.jpg|Ditto. File:Cascade3.jpg|The Resonance Cascade. File:Cascade4.jpg|Ditto. File:Cascade5.jpg|Ditto. File:C1a0c0000.jpg|The direct aftermath to the Resonance Cascade in Test Lab C-33/a. File:Scanner-broken.jpg|A broken retinal scanner in the test chamber entry room. File:Scientist revive.jpg|A scientist attempting to revive a security guard in the direct aftermath of the Resonance Cascade. File:Eli help.jpg|Eli helping a scientist after the Resonance Cascade. File:Scanner-eli2.jpg|Eli opening the door to the observation deck for Freeman. File:Crowbar first.jpg|The first crowbar in the game. File:Ba propaganda2.png File:Insecurity2.jpg|Gordon Freeman heading to the Personnel Facilites, as seen by Barney Calhoun in Blue Shift. File:Dancing scientist1.jpg|A dancing scientist, also seen in Blue Shift. File:Dancing scientist2.jpg|Ditto. ''Half-Life 2'' and its Episodes File:Anti-Mass Spectrometer (HL2) (intro).jpg|Test Lab C-33/a in the beginning of Half Life 2. File:Anti-Mass Spectrometer (HL2) (noclip).jpg File:Frame001a.png|Picture frame found in Dr.Kleiner's Lab. File:Ep2 outland 020014.JPG Anomalous Materials Operation Center This area of the Anomalous Materials, likely connected to the Black Mesa Transit System as well, is located below the Development section of the Anomalous Materials Lab. It is covered during the Decay chapter Dual Access. Registration Scan The Registration Scan booth is used by Gina Cross and Colette Green to re-register themselves in the security database after the system crash has occurred earlier. To proceed, an elevator must be taken. It is located in a large shaft where two other elevators are seen working, one of them being used by the G-Man, in his only appearance in Decay. These elevators probably link the three main Sector C levels together.Half-Life: Decay Data Chamber This small room mostly houses computer servers, monitored by a single scientist.Half-Life: Decay Control Room The lower Anti-Mass Spectrometer Control Room controls the actions made under Test Lab C-33/a, and the sample deliveries. It is supervised by Richard Keller.Half-Life: Decay Gallery File:Cart in lift.jpg File:Colette looking at propa.jpg File:Keller ctrl room.jpg File:G-Man decay.JPG File:Guard scanner.jpg File:Gina Cross sample cart BS.jpg File:Dy accident1000.jpg File:Dy accident10000.jpg File:Dy accident100003.jpg File:Dy accident100006.jpg File:Dy accident100009.jpg File:Dy accident100014.JPG File:Dy accident100018.JPG File:Dy accident10002.jpg File:Dy accident10005.jpg File:Dy accident10006.jpg File:Dy accident10008.jpg File:Dy accident10011.jpg File:Dy accident10013.jpg File:Dy accident10014.jpg File:Dy accident10019.jpg File:Dy accident1540000.jpg File:Dy accident200007.JPG File:Dy accident20001.jpg File:Dy accident20002.jpg File:Dy accident20003.jpg File:Dy accident20004.jpg File:Dy accident20014.jpg File:Dy accident20018.jpg Level 3 Dormitories Located right beside the Area 3 Medium Security Facilities on Sector C Line, this area features personnel dormitories. This is where Gordon Freeman is accommodated, and where Gina Cross and Colette Green travel to find a security guard having access to the codes to lift the air traffic lockdown during the Decay chapter Domestic Violence. Area 3 Medium Security Facilities and High-Energy Particle Labs Sector C is patrolled by security guards from the Area 3 Medium Security Facilities located in a section of Sector C featuring both security and scientific areas. Located right beside the Level 3 DormitoriesHalf-Life and connected to the Sector C Line and Red Line of the Black Mesa Transit System, this is where Barney Calhoun starts his duty during the Blue Shift chapter Insecurity.Half-Life: Blue Shift The upper level of that area is connected to the Black Mesa Transit System on two sides. The first side is the access point for security guards, the other is for scientists. When arriving, a security guard can go to the High-Energy Particle Labs, then go on to the other Black Mesa Transit System connection, and take a tram to Sector G, or reach the Sector by going through the maintenance areas. One can also access a small lounge with vending machines, located above the central lobby. The central lobby with its security guard welcome desk is located on the lower level, and this is where security guards have to report when showing up. That level also include the Personnel Facilities for the security guards, including lockers, showers and toilets. A part of the upper level can only be accessed through the lower level, with an elevator. There are located the Armory where security guards can practice in the shooting range, and the Video Surveillance room, where one can peer into the Armory, see Gordon Freeman on his way to put on his HEV Suit, and Gina Cross delivering the crystal sample under Test Lab C-33/a. Gallery File:Ba maint0000.jpg File:Mesa times scientist.jpg File:Insecurity.jpg File:My files.jpg File:Otis donut.jpg File:Ba security20010.jpg File:Ba security20011.jpg File:Ba propaganda3.png File:Ba security20008.jpg File:Barney comp.jpg File:Barney door bs.jpg File:Eggeyes toilets.jpg File:Shooting range camera.jpg File:Shooting range gun.jpg File:Ba propaganda1.png Sector C Line Sector C is connected to the Blue Line of the Black Mesa Transit System. Its inner line, the Sector C Line, is a medium-security line. From Area 9 Security Checkpoint, it serves Level 3 Dormitories, Area 3 Medium Security Facilities, and Test Labs, and continues to an unknown destination. Gordon Freeman and Barney Calhoun take it to reach their respective workplaces on the day of the Black Mesa Incident, Barney from Area 9 Security Checkpoint during the Blue Shift chapter Living Quarters Outbound, Gordon from Level 3 Dormitories during the Half-Life chapter Black Mesa Inbound.Half-Life Before the Test Labs stop, the line passes beside another, leading to the Level A of Sector E Subsurface Transport, and taken by Adrian Shephard after leaving the Infirmary during the Opposing Force chapter Welcome to Black Mesa.Half-Life: Opposing Force Gallery File:Ba security10009.jpg|Gordon Freeman in a tram car, as seen by Barney Calhoun in Blue Shift. File:Apache start.jpg File:Barney first.jpg|Barney Calhoun as seen by Gordon Freeman at the beginning of Half-Life. File:Bm trainfreight variant.jpg File:C0a0d0006.jpg File:C1A0 FLIPSIGN1.png File:C1A0 FLIPSIGN5.png File:C1A0 FLIPSIGN7.png File:Propaganda 01.png File:Tram interior.jpg|The interior of a tram car. File:Loader-first.jpg|The first Loader seen in Half-Life. File:Loader-second.jpg|The second Loader plunging into radioactive materials in Half-Life. File:Vaguely repaired.jpg|The same spot in Opposing Force. File:Load blocked.jpg|The blocked Loader in Opposing Force. File:Loader sign.jpg|The caution sign next to the blocked Loader in Opposing Force. File:Dy dorms0062.jpg File:Dy dorms0063.jpg File:Dy dorms0076.jpg Other The Supercooled Laser Laboratory mentioned by the Black Mesa Announcement System in the Anomalous Materials Lab is probably in Sector C as well.Half-Life Behind the scenes The test chamber disaster sequence at the beginning of Half-Life was built by John Guthrie and Kelly Bailey in a weekend, during which they worked for 48 hours straight. After going home at the end of the weekend and coming back in the offices on Monday, "still in a zombielike state", Guthrie and Bailey were glad to see that the rest of the team loved the sequence after playing through it.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' References Category:Locations Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life Category:Black Mesa Sectors Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force